


Kadiith

by Silvaimagery



Series: Kadiith [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bonding, Depression, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Medical Experimentation, Mind melds, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, creating a family, keeping pets in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Spock had this tentative friendship thing going but an incident on an alien planet changes it to a level Spock and Bones never expected or imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Spock and Kirk and I love it even more when they’re having this awesome space romance, it’s the only thing I’ve read but I’ve been having this image of Spock and Bones bouncing around in my head. So here it is.
> 
> I don't like to post stories that I haven't already finished writing but my sister has been nagging at me (yes, nagging) to post something. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> _Kadiith _: what is is__

“Look Bones, all I’m saying is that Spock is a great guy. You should give him a chance.”

“Sure kid.”

I was already feeling annoyed by the time Jim walked in and he really wasn’t helping the situation.

Starfleet had sent me some new recruits to train while on the job. Who the fuck does that? Did they think I was up here in this black void just sitting back and drinking shots with my BFF?

Okay, I did that sometimes.

But damn it, I’m a doctor not some god damn babysitter.

Okay, so maybe I was that sometimes too. But only for Jim.

They should have known better to give me these snot nosed kids who had barely learned to wipe their asses much less tell me the difference between hay fever and a severe allergic reaction.

So it really wasn’t my fault that three had burst out crying in the first two hours of instruction or that another one had to be treated for a severe panic attack.

And now Jim walks in here with his ‘my mouth wouldn’t melt butter’ smile trying to feed me some bullshit on how the hobgoblin is the best thing since a one shot cure for all sexually transmitted diseases.

“Are you agreeing with me so I’ll shut up or do you really mean it?”

“I’ll say 80/20, maybe a bit more. The odds are against you on this one Jimmy.”

“Bones.”

I sigh and lean back in my chair.

“What do you want from me kid? I’ve had a shitty day alright?”

“Look, just consider it. You guys are both my friends and I would really like it if we could have one meal where one of you doesn’t storm off in a huff.”

I smile.

“That was a good day.” I say remembering the way Spock’s nostrils had flared and I knew he wanted to reach over and strangle me the way he had done to Jim. “Do you think Spock has some kind of strangulation kink?”

He sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Alright.” He raises his hands in surrender. “Spock said you wouldn’t take the high road on this one. I got to admit, I was really hoping you wouldn’t let me down.”

“Are you saying that green blooded elf bet against me?”

“He sure did and he called it really good.”

“I’ll show that damn bastard to bet against me. I’m in, you tell me when and where and I’ll treat that son of a bitch all nice and good. You won’t hear any negative or provocative comments from me.”

“Alright Bones!” He claps me on the shoulder.

It wasn’t until an hour later that I realized that Jim had used reversed psychology on me and I had taken it harder than an Orion whore.

“Oh fuck.”

“Dr. McCoy?”

I look at Nurse Chapel.

“What?”

“Nothing. Are you alright?”

“I think I agreed to being BFF’s with a Vulcan.”

“O-kay.”

I watch her walk away before banging my head on the storage shelf.

*******************

“Doctor.”

“Holy fuck! Spock, god damn it. How many times have I told you not to do that?” I bend, hands on my knees as I try to slow down my racing heart.

“Apologies Doctor. I had been certain that you heard me come in.”

“Well I didn’t.” I stop, remembering what I had promised Jim. “What can I do for you Commander?”

“The Captain said you wished to speak with me.”

“What? No, I didn’t.”

He raises a judgmental eyebrow and I feel myself bristle.

That little fucker I’m forced to call a Captain was going to pay for putting me through this.

“Very well. Then I shall leave you to your duties.” He turns away.

“Actually.” He spins on his heel to face me again. “I might have wanted to apologize for earlier this morning. It was wrong of me to embarrass you in front of your subordinates.”

“I see. Perhaps when you are certain whether or not you mean to apologize you may try again to express your repentance.”

“Why you…” I take a deep breath. “You’re right. I should have expressed myself better.” I force myself to look into his stupid brown eyes. “Spock, I apologize for my actions earlier in the day, they were uncalled for and completely out of line.”

“I accept your apology and if I may express a thought doctor?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Are you ill? I must admit that this is extremely suspicious behavior on your part.”

“Yeah, it’s coming out of left field but hey. I’m only human and illogical.” I force out a smile.

“Yes, that is quite correct.”

I clench my jaw.

“Well doctor, if that is all.”

“No, yeah. Go ahead.”

He bows and then walks away.

“Don’t let the door hit you on your green ass.” I mutter once I’m sure he’s out of earshot.

With a Vulcan you can never be too sure.

********************

“Hey Bones, how’s it going?”

“Yeah, save it.”

“What?”

I grab him by the shoulder and lead him away from the prying eyes in the mess hall.

“I thought we were going to eat?” He asks.

“Don’t give me any of that, you’re lucky I didn’t bring with me any strawberries. I would have smashed them all up in your face for what you’ve put me through you little shit.”

“Hey now. As far as I know, I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You didn’t send that hobgoblin down to med bay today for an apology?”

“Okay, I might have done that.”  


“I had to apologize to his fucking face. Do you think he made it easy on me? No, not mister logic. He had to milk it for all he was worth. He could have been damn appreciative of it too.”

“Bones. I just wanted to get the ball rolling, I knew neither of you would have done it.”

“Well next time try harder to think of a better way to roll your balls-”

“Ha!”

“-cause this one was not one of your best. I think I actually hate him more now than I did yesterday.”

“I’m sorry alright? Now can we go and eat? I’m starving.”

“Alright. But no steak.”

“Aww, come on Bones!”

“That will teach you to stop and think next time you want to set me up with that pointy eared bastard.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So what do you think?”

I come back from my day dream to find Christine staring at me, a hopeful look on her face.

I haven’t been listening to anything she’s been saying; frankly I didn’t even realize she had come into my office.

I scramble my brain to see if any of her blabbering made it through but I’m drawing a blank.

“Uhh, of course.”

“Oh my god Leonard! Thank you, I knew you were a nice guy. Everyone else said that you wouldn’t agree to it, but I knew there was a soft spot somewhere in there.”

She smashes my face into her boobs as she hugs me enthusiastically.

“That’s nice.”

She releases me and smiles brightly at me.

“So I’ll go and get him. I’m sure you want to meet him before setting up a home for him. You guys need to bond and get to know each other better. It would be so great if you would set up a space for him here in your office. I bet he’d love that. Anyway, I’ll go get him. Be right back.”

I watch her bounce out of the office.

“What the fuck is she on about?”

“Excuse me doctor.” Spock says as he materializes in front of my door.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Jim has informed that it is polite to spend time with people you wish to befriend.”

“Well what has that got to do with me?”

He raises his judgmental eyebrow.

“I mean, sure Spock. Come right in; sit your Vulcan butt down.”

He moves into the office and takes a seat.

We have a staring contest for about a minute.

“This is typically where you make small talk.” I tell him.

“I see. Perhaps you may begin so that I may follow. Vulcans have no need for such a thing as it is pointless and illogical.”

“Right. Well, how has your day been going?”

“Very well.”

I stare at him.

“You have to ask me about my day now.”

“How has your day been Doctor?”

“Fine and I guess you should call me Bones.”

“I will not.”

“Then call me Leonard.”

“Alright. Leonard.”

It sounds so freaking weird.

Christine breezes in and drops a black hairball on my desk.

“What the hell is this?”

“Your new companion.”

“What?”

“You said yes, remember? I told you that it was found down in Engineering. Apparently it stowed away with the cargo that was transported up from Starbase last week. He has been living on the scraps Scotty kept lying around. He’s cute isn’t he?”

“Who? Scotty or this thing?”

“Both I suppose. Anyway, I’ll let you two, err, three, bond now.”

I watch the little hair ball stretch its tail and saunter over to me. It sniffs my hand before yellow-green eyes blink up at me.

“What am I supposed to do with this fur ball?”

“I believe it is a domesticated feline and not in fact, a fur ball.”

“Yes, thank you Spock. You are ever so helpful as always.”

“It is customary to name one’s pet is it not?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not keeping it.”

“You have already agreed to.”

“I’m a doctor not some goddamn veterinarian. Do you think I have time to take care of a cat?”

“It is not a cat.”

“What?”

“I believe the correct term given its developmental stage is ‘kitten’.”

“Go fuck yourself Spock.”

********************

“Whose such a cuttie wittle cat? You are.”

“Will you stop acting like a fool?”

Jim rolls around on the floor with the black thing some more before finally sitting up.

“What are you going to name him?”

“The fuck do I know?”

“Come on Bones, you have to give him a good name. After all, he is the first pet aboard a Flag ship.”

“Whose brilliant idea was it to allow pets in space? Like it isn’t bad enough with all the shit that goes on out in this hell hole.”

“You’re the one that agreed to take him in.”

“She caught me off guard; I didn’t know what I was agreeing to.”

“Look at it this way; at least you’ll always have some pussy waiting for you.” He laughs.

I glare down at him.

“I can sign you up for weekly estrogen boosters and then we’ll see who has a pussy.”

“Don’t be like that; I was trying to cheer you up.”

“You’re doing a shitty job of it too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you decided on a name for your feline pet?”

“Mother of fuck! I told you to stop doing that!!”

“I knocked on your door before entering. Perhaps you should have your hearing checked.”

I swallow down the first three retorts.

“What do you want now?”

“I came to request your companionship for lunch.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I believe I have just said as much.”

I roll my eyes.

“I thought you’d be down with Nyota.”

“She is the one that suggested that you and I partake in lunch together.”

“She and Jim are conspiring together huh?”

“I believe they wish for us to be more civil with each other and I believe that their reasoning is not without merit. It would be beneficial to the both of us.”

“Alright, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

We make our way down to the mess hall in total silence.

It is very awkward. I felt like he was leading me to my execution and every time he moved his arm I had to fight the urge to punch him in the stomach.

All this tension really wasn’t making me hungry.

He orders some kind of orangey soup and then steps back to wait for me to put in my order.

I really didn’t like him looming behind me and I could feel my neck start to sweat.

All this time I thought Jim was going to kill me from fright but now I knew my fate would be much worse.

I would die trying to be friends with Spock.

I pick a grilled chicken salad and I follow him to a table in the back.

I look around to make sure there are enough witnesses in case Spock tries to choke me out.

I mean, I was trying to be on my best behavior, but I wasn’t a freaking saint. He was bound to say some high and mighty shit and I knew I’d say something insulting back.

He starts to eat his soup and I stuff some salad in my mouth.

“Have you picked a name for your feline pet yet?”

“No. I haven’t given it much thought.” I hesitate for moment before biting the bullet. “Did you have any pets when you were a kid? I mean, you were a kid at one point right? You didn’t just pop out of the ground all logical and shit right?”

He stares at me and I know he’s killing me slowly in his head.

I fight the urge to shift in my seat.

McCoy’s don’t back down of a fight.

I mean, we do when the odds are against us but we knew how to pretend to be brave in the face of danger.

Well.

“I did have a pet sehlat once.”

I focus in on Spock again.

“What is a sehlat?”

“The closest resemblance would be that of a bear.”

“Oh.” I smile.

Spock with a teddy bear. Freaking hilarious!

“Yes, with the exception of the six inch fangs.”

“Good god man! You mean that it wasn’t a teddy bear? This was an actual living thing?”

“That is correct.”

“Your parents just let you cuddle up to that monster?”

“I assure you that it was perfectly safe. I-Chaya had been my fathers before me and he was very well trained.”

“Who? Your father or the bear?”

He lifts his eyebrow.

I think he liked doing that.

“I-Chaya you say?”

“That was his name.”

“And was he still alive when you left?”

I didn’t want to say ‘when your planet was destroyed.’ I could be a bastard but not that much of one.

“No. He died shortly before I departed for Starfleet Academy.”

“Was he old?”

“He was but he was killed by a lematya on one of his morning walks in the desert.”

“And what is a lematya?”

“A predator.”

I snort.

“Yeah, cause I’m sure I-Chaya presented a non-threatening picture.”

We finish our lunch in silence.

And it wasn’t awkward silence either.

“I must admit that I have found this conversation to be…”

“Good? Relaxing? Didn’t make you want to kill me too much?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, it was good. At least we both managed to finish our lunch.”

“That is true. I you will excuse me,” He stands, his hands crossed behind his back. “I have experiments that need my attention.”

“Sure. See you later Spock.”

He bows in acknowledgment before leaving.

“Huh.”

******************

“So what are you gonna name this little guy?”

“I-Chaya.”

“What?”

“That’s what I’ll call him.”

“Spock’s old pet, you’re going to name your cat after Spock’s old sehlat?”

I can feel the heat rushing to my face and I have to turn this around on him before I start blushing like a complete school girl otherwise he is never going to let me live it down.

“What’s so hard to believe about that? We were talking today and it came up. Besides, you’re the one that said I should be his friend and isn’t naming this little terror in memory of his teddy bear a freaking huge gesture?”

“No you’re right.” He smiles.

“Damn right I am.”

“So you and Spock had lunch today huh? He wouldn’t say much about it but he didn’t look like he was trying to fight murderous rage.”

“Neither of us walked off, we managed to talk and finish our lunch.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yep.”

“I’m impressed.”

“I’m just that impressionable.”

He laughs and I smack the back of his head.

“Watch yourself kid. Pretty soon Spock and I are going to be best buds and then you’re going to have to listen to my medical advice.” I wag a finger in his face.

“Oh shit. Spock bitches more than you do when I get injured.” He slaps his forehead with his hand.

I smirk.

“Bet you’re rethinking your brilliant idea now huh?”

He groans.


	4. Chapter 4

“Captain, I believe it would be best if you stayed aboard the ship.”

“Yes, I agree with Spock.” I smirk.

Jim glares at me.

“I’m the captain.”

“This is purely scientific exploration.”

“Yep, you’ll be bored to tears within the first five seconds. I don’t even want to go.”

Spock looks at me.

“What?”

We were orbiting around a planet called Genesis. There was no indication of life signs down there which made this all the more easier. The planet has showed to have a significant amount of medicinal plants that once grew on Vulcan.

So obviously Spock was wetting his panties in excitement.

And like always, Jim wanted to tag along.

I was going because M’Benga hadn’t been feeling 100%.

I think he did it on purpose, everyone knew how much I hated transporters or anything to do with space and heights.

“Alright, fine. But check in every fifteen to let me know how things are doing.”

“Yes mommy.”

Spock raises an eyebrow while Jim laughs.

Uhura saunters over and plants one on Spock.

I force Jim to turn away and give them a moment.

For a repressed being, Spock sure seemed to enjoy making out with his girlfriend in public.

“Bring me back something cool.”

“Sure kid. I’ll scour the planet endlessly to bring you back the perfect souvenir.”

“You better.”

I step up to the platform and take a deep breath.

I look down at Jim’s smiling face.

“Look out for I-Chaya.”

I can see Spock looking at me out of the corner of my eye but I ignore it.

“Don’t worry about it. Energize Mr. Scott.”

“Aye Captain.”

I remember arriving on the planet surface and looking around at the trees and all the plants and I distinctly remember arguing with Spock.

But everything else after that is blank, there is nothing.

When I open my eyes, I’m looking up at a blue sky and tall trees.

I turn my head to my left where I see Spock lying unconscious next to me.

“Spock.”

My voice comes out more like a whisper.

He’s only wearing his uniform pants, everything else is missing.

I try to sit up but my arms shake uncontrollably and I’m hit with a big wave of dizziness.

I close my eyes for a moment.

When I open them again, I slowly roll to my side.

I still had on an undershirt and my pants but my socks and shoes were gone.

I slowly crawl over to Spock.

His breathing is normal as is his heart rate.

I shake his arm.

He doesn’t even stir.

“God damn it man. The one time I could really use your logical brain.”

I sigh and look down at the grass.

There’s a communicator a few feet away.

I drag myself over and I’m sweating like a pig by the time I get to it.

I clutch it to my chest as I force down the nausea.

“Oh shit.” 

I force myself on my hands and knees as I puke nothing but saliva.

I move away and allow myself to fall on my back again.

“Ugh.”

I wipe the mouth with the back of my hand and breathe deep in and out.

I open the communicator.

“McCoy to Enterprise, please respond.”

“Enterprise here, oh my god Len!”

I breathe a sigh of relief to hear Uhura’s voice.

Tears sting my eyes and I shake my head to snap out of it.

“Uhura.”

“Don’t worry; the Captain is on his way with a team. I’m triangulating your position now. Are you alright? Is Spock with you?”

“Yeah, we’re mostly fine. He’s unconscious at the moment but there are no visible signs of violence.”

“The Captain should almost be at your location.”

“Bones!”

“Yeah, I can hear him.”

“Okay, I’m going to end our communication but I’ll see you shortly.”

“Alright.”

I close the communicator.

“Jim!”

Footsteps rush over to us and Jim pops out from in between the trees.

He kneels in front of me as a medical teams moves towards Spock.

“Bones.”

“Hey kid.”

He rests his head on my chest for a moment.

I pat his back.

“You seem freaked out, it’s been what? A couple of hours at the most?”

He looks at me.

“Bones, it’s been three weeks.”

“What?”

I sit up and immediately I feel the darkness clawing at me.

His hand pushes at me to lie down but I resist.

“It’s okay Bones; you’re going to be fine.”

I close my eyes.

“What the hell happened to us?”

“I don’t know.”

“The rest of the team?”

“They all made it back.”

“Was anyone hurt?”

“No. They said they were all knocked out and when they came to, the two of you were missing.”

“Oh shit.”

“Lie down.”

He gently sets me back down.

“Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scotty here sir.”

“Beam us up directly into sick back.”

“Aye sir. Prepare to be beamed back aboard.”

“I think I’m going to be sick again.”

He holds my hand.

“Just relax Bones.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Vulcan words up ahead. 
> 
> I will be using some Vulcan words and phrases in the following chapters so apologies to those who know how to properly use Vulcan (hopefully there aren’t that many of you) and for any misspelled Vulcan words (hopefully there aren’t that many).

When I come to again, I’m lying in sick bay and I feel like I just got run over by a shuttle.

“Ponfomirann.” 

“Bones.”

Jim’s face swims in to view.

“Spock?”

“He’s fine. He’s still unconscious, M’Benga found drugs in his system, and he thinks it’s what’s keeping Spock under. He’s running tests on it right now. He said you had some of the similar drug but with a mixture of something else. Now we just have to wait and see what the results are. How are you feeling?”

“Peachy.”

He smiles.

“Do you know who hurt us?”

“Scans have turned up nothing; Chekov thinks they might have some kind of super-dooper cloaking device.”

“Bogozh, just what we need. Some crazy aliens with a cloaking device.”

“Bones, are you…you sure that you feel okay?”

“I feel like shit. I guess now we have to wait to see of that damn Vulcan saw something cause I sure as hell didn’t see squat.”

“Okay. You just stay put and I’ll be right back.” He pats my arm before walking out of view.

“Where else am I supposed to go?”

I turn my head and look to my right where Spock is laid out like freaking sleeping beauty.

“Psst. Spock.” I whisper.

“Leonard.” I turn to see M’Benga.

“What?”

“How do you feel?”

“Like I could win a beauty contest.”

Jim snorts from somewhere behind M’Benga.

He smiles down at me and checks my readings.

“Well, you look fantastic.” He says.

I roll my eyes.

“Th’i-oxalra.” I say with as much sarcasm as I can muster.

He frowns down at me.

“See?” Jim says excitedly.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Hmm.”

“Hmm what?” I demand.

“We might need to run more tests.”

“M’Benga, for the love of god. Just tell me what is going on Bath’paik!”

“Leonard, can you hear yourself talk?”

“Ugh, gee. Let me think about that one.”

I begin to sit up.

“Bones, just stay still.” Jim says holding me down.

I was starting to really panic now.

Something was going on and they weren’t saying, freaking Spock was out cold and the sons of bitches that did this might or might not be making this whole shit up in my head.

Maybe I was still trapped in that godforsaken planet.

“Jim, let me go.”

“You need to calm down.” M’Benga tells me.

Oh fuck, he’s reaching for a hypo.

I begin to really struggle.

“Ti’amah!” 

“Jesus, Bones! Just stay still, no one is going to hurt you.”

“SPOCK!”

Why the hell did that hobgoblin need those freaking pointy ears if he couldn’t hear me screaming right next to him?

“Doctor?” 

Spock sits up and I stop struggling as I gasp for breath. 

“What is happening?”

M’Benga moves over to him and I shove Jim away.

“Okay, Bones. It’s okay.” Ha raises his hands in surrender.

“It’s not.”

I close my eyes and fight tears.

A cool hand touches my forehead and I open my eyes. 

Spock looks down at me, a frown on his face.

“Spock, what the hell is going on?”

“I do not know.”

*****************

I shuffle into my quarters, Spock right behind me.

“I believe it is illogical of you to discharge yourself against medical advice doctor.”

“Yeah, well.”

I-Chaya pads over to the edge of my bed to greet me.

“Hey boy. Did you miss me?”

I scratch his chin and he purrs at me.

I smile down at him.

“The doctor still does not know to what extent we might have been harmed while planet side. I believe it would be best if you stayed under observation. You are obviously still feeling the effects of the drug.”

“I’m better now. Except for the slight double-vision and the pain in my lower abdomen and my back. But you know, other than that I’m perfectly fine.”

“I see. Perhaps then you can explain how you have acquired the ability to speak Vulcan and not even be aware you are doing so.”

“How the fuck should I know? Maybe it’s a side effect from the drug.”

“Doctor.”

I turn to look at him.

“Spock.”

He pursues his lips.

“Leonard. You should rest.”

I allow him to assist me into bed.

I sigh as I lie down.

My back felt so tight and I wasn’t about to admit that I still got dizzy if I stood for too long.

“Th’i-oxalra.”

“Thanks are not necessary.”

“Spock. I’m sorry if I snapped at you earlier. It was uncalled for.”

“Apologies are unnecessary as I have not taken offense.”

I smile up at him before allowing my eyes to close.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ponfomirann: swear word_
> 
> _bogozh: Hell_
> 
> _th’i-oxalra: thank you_
> 
> _Bath’paik!: Damn you!_
> 
> _ti’amah: let me go! ___


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up, I feel a bit refreshed.

I-Chaya is curled up around my head and purring away like there’s no tomorrow.

I take a moment to stretch before trying to get up.

Trying being the operative word here.

As my abdominal muscles constrict as I try to sit up, pain shoots up and down my back and I bite back a scream.

I let myself fall back on the bed.

Sweat breaks out on my forehead and I’m about five seconds from puking all over myself.

Cool hands turn me on my side and push back my hair.

“Just breathe Leonard.”

“I’m trying here Spock.”

He places a hand on my forehead and the pain begins to lessen.

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

He takes my arm and pulls me slowly into sitting position.

Dizziness hits me like a wave and I feel like I’m about to blackout.

“I believe my statement was correct when I relayed my concerns to you about leaving sickbay.”

“Yeah, save it Spock. Now is not the time to say ‘I told you so’” I pant.

I take a few deep breaths.

“I will call for the doctor.”

“I am a doctor.”

“And you have proven not to be trusted when it comes to your health.”

He steps over to the comm. unit.

“Spock to sickbay.”

“M’Benga here Commander.”

“Your presence is required in Doctor McCoy’s quarters.”

“I’ll be there shortly.”

“Understood.”

He walks over to me again and I feel so fucking weak.

“What about you? Aren’t you experiencing any lasting effects from the drug?”

“I am not.”

“Lucky son of a bitch.”

I sit there, elbows against my knees forcing myself to breathe regularly.

The chime on the door goes off.

“Enter.” I call out.

M’Benga walks in and immediately rushes to my side.

“I knew I should have fought you harder rather than allowing you to leave.”

He moves the tricorder over me.

“Yeah, well.”

“Tell me how your feeling.”

“Has-bosh.”

“I see. Any pain?”

“He experienced severe pain while attempting to sit up and I believe he is still experiencing dizziness.”

I glare at Spock.

“Commander, if you could give us a moment.”

“Certainly Doctor.”

After Spock exits the room, M’Benga turns to look at me.

“We got the results back from the sample of blood that I took from you.”

“And?”

“An abnormality showed up and after hours of trying to figure out what it was, we decided to cross check it with the database. The results were surprising to say the least but after I personally performed the test, the result I had originally received from the database was correct.”

“Good god man, don’t keep me in suspense!”

“It appears that you are pregnant which can at least explain the symptoms you are experiencing but I want you back in sickbay so that I can monitor you and confirm the situation.”

“K’kan.” I whisper.

Impossible.

This had to be some big fucking joke.

“Which brings me to my second theory. It seems when you experience a high level of stress or fear, you speak in Vulcan. And apparently you don’t even realize that you’re doing it.”

“M’Benga, tell me this is a kha’wal.”

“I wish I was.”

“Fuck.”

*******************  
I watch M’Benga hold the tricorder over my abdomen.

“I’m going to perform the DNA test to see what we’re dealing with here.”

“How long had it been do you think? I can’t be more than a few weeks right?”

“We’ll know for sure in a moment.”

“How can this be possible?”

“Alright. It seems the child is 23.6 percent human and…”

He frowns down at the machine.

“What?”

“Uhh, 23.6 percent human and 76.4 percent Vulcan.”

“Ponfomirann!”

“Calm down, take a few deep breaths.”

My vision blacks out for a second.

“It’s a boy.”

The breath catches in my throat.

I was having a son.

“The tests I performed on you when you were first brought in did not indicate that you had experienced any sexual assault. However, I did notice that you had small pinpricks around your abdominal area.”

“And?”

M’Benga switches on the ultrasound machine and runs the scanner over my lower abdomen.

“See here.” He points at the screen. “This is where they created the artificial womb, might be why you’re so sore. See how they attached it to the muscle?”

“How can they do that? I mean, we’ve come a long way. But to create an artificial womb, create an embryo and insert it into the womb and have it live is, is…”

“Amazing.”

“Not the word I was looking for.”

“From the look of things you seem to be almost a month along. We can perform the paternity test if you want.”

“There were only two us there M’Benga, I think I have a pretty clear idea of who the father is.”

He shifts from side to side.

“You might still want the proof to present it to him in case he doesn’t believe us. And if he is to recognize the child as his, then the test might be what he needs in order for the child to be accepted and recognize as being part of the House of Surak.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

This kid was more Vulcan than human which meant that Spock could potentially claim him as part of an endangered species and they would go live on New Vulcan and I’d never see my kid. I was basically just the host.

What if Spock decided to marry Uhura and then demand that I give up my kid to them?

Now I was positive that I was going to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _has-bosh: nauseated_
> 
> _k’kan: pregnant_
> 
> _kha’wal: joke ___
> 
> __
> 
> __I don’t know if ultrasound machines are still used in the Star Trek future but they use it here._ _


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t understand.”

“What is there to understand? Apparently these fucking aliens, whoever they are, get their rocks off by knocking people up.”

“So these beings took Spock’s sperm, created an artificial egg with your blood and semen which they fertilized with Spock’s sperm, created an artificial womb and implanted the baby in you?”

“Jesus, kid! How many times do I have to say it?”

“So…you’re really pregnant.”

I sigh and pinch the bridge on my nose.

_Lord, give me patience and strength. ___

__“Yes Jim, I really am.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“You’re the one that said you wanted a good souvenir.” I wave down at myself. “Ta-da! What more could you want?”_ _

__He laughs._ _

__“Have you told Spock yet?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Aww Bonesy! I knew you liked me best, even better than your baby daddy.”_ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“When are you going to tell him?”_ _

__“I don’t know.”_ _

__“Well, you better pick a date because it’ll get worse the longer you keep it from him. I promise not to tell anyone until you’re ready.”_ _

__“You better. The last thing I need is for everyone to know about this.”_ _

__“I’ll be sure to let I-Chaya know that soon he’s going to have a baby brother.”_ _

__“I kap’uh-t’du!”_ _

__“I think that’s enough visiting for today.” M’Benga tells him._ _

__Jim pouts but nods his consent._ _

__When M’Benga walks away, Jim leans in closer._ _

__“I’ll come back later.” He whispers._ _

__“Get out of here you.” I swat at his head._ _

__*****************_ _

__As I was finishing up my chocolate pudding, M’Benga passes by with Spock in tow. He leads him over to my office and the door closes._ _

__The food I just ate turns into a lead ball in my stomach and I put down my half empty pudding cup._ _

__I know he said he was going to tell Spock, I just thought I’d have more time._ _

__He could have at least given me a heads up so that I could be far away in case Spock got all murderous on my pregnant ass._ _

__Jim breezes his way over to me._ _

__“Hey, how are you feeling?”_ _

__“I was doing just fine. M’Benga is in there with Spock.”_ _

__He places a hand on my shoulder._ _

__“I’m sure Spock will understand.”_ _

__“Oh sure.”_ _

__Just then Spock storms out of the office and out of sickbay, his jaw clenched and his hands fisted at his side._ _

__He doesn’t even spare a glance my way._ _

__I bow my head and my eyes fill with hot tears._ _

__I try to hold them back but they spill over anyways._ _

__Jim puts an arm around me and pulls me close._ _

__“He’ll come around, you’ll see.”_ _

__I sniff and try to regulate my breathing._ _

__I have to calm myself down; all this stress can’t be good for the kid._ _

__My kid and Spock’s._ _

__“Look at me blubbering like my date just stood me up at the debutant ball.”_ _

__Jim laughs._ _

__“Leonard, how do you feel?” M’Benga asks as he pats my hand._ _

__“Dash-tor, kafusik.”_ _

__I lie back down and close my eyes wishing they would all go away._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I kap’uh-t’du: Shut your mouth_
> 
> _dash-tor: hurt_
> 
> _kafusik: ashamed ___


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks later M’Benga finally felt satisfied enough with my progress to release me but I was on medical leave for the remainder of my pregnancy, something that I was not happy with.

Way to make a knocked up and depressed guy feel needed.

I lie down and I-Chaya climbs all over me.

I had been avoiding looking at myself in the mirror but as I got dressed to leave sickbay, I really didn’t have much of a choice.

The bump was visible now, not too much but I could tell it was there.

I reach down and place my hand over it.

I know expectant mothers feel this connection with their kid and talk to them like if they were already born and alert.

I didn’t know what to say, everything was so fucked up.

I hadn’t seen Spock since the day he stormed out of sickbay.

Jim tried to keep me informed of the goings-on of the ship but I really didn’t want to know.

Last week, I had decided that it was time to announce it to the rest of the staff. I mean, it was only a matter of time.

The identity of the father was kept confidential so everyone probably thought I had been knocked up by the alien’s that had kidnapped us.

Jim had called a meeting for all senior staff and they would be in charge of explaining the situation down the grapevine.

I hadn’t attended, I mean. Why would I put myself in a room with the father of my child and his girlfriend?

I roll onto my side.

“Hey.” I clear my throat feeling so stupid. “I’m your dad. I mean, obviously.”

I can almost picture my little pointy eared hobgoblin rolling his eyes and bemoaning the fact that his old man was being highly illogical and I smile.

“I just want you to know that I love you, I really do.” I start getting choked up. “You’re my little boy and no matter what, I will always love and be proud of you. Even if you look like a green blooded, pointy eared little elf.”

“Curious choice of words.” I sit up to see Spock standing just inside the door. “You say them as if they were endearments and yet you have often used them as a way to cause offense.”

“It’s called knocking and I was having a heart to heart moment with my kid.”

He moves closer.

“He is still too underdeveloped to have a ‘heart to heart’ as you put it and he is our child.”

“Since when?”

“Since the moment he was conceived.”

“Why do you care all of a sudden?”

“I have always cared Leonard; there were important matters I had to attend to before making my intentions towards you clear.”

“And what intentions are those?”

“I plan to fully recognize the child as mine; we will of course share in the parenting responsibilities-”

“How kind of you.”

“-and once he is born, I would like to give him a traditional Vulcan upbringing.”

“I don’t want him to be all uptight and logical all the time.” I say feeling the need to put a protective hand over my kid and I do so.

Spock follows my actions with his eyes but says nothing for which I am thankful.

“We may discuss this at length once he is born.”

If he thought the baby was going to persuade me to join the dark side then he was wrong.

My kid was part human and damn it he was going to be the best illogical Vulcan that ever lived.

So suck on that Spock!

“Okay.”

“I have spoken to my father and he will accept the child as a part of his House.”

“Voluntarily or because he feels obligated?”

Spock sits down next to me on the bed and I shift so that I can see him and be seated comfortably.

“I believe that it is a mixture of both. Since the destruction of Vulcan, any Vulcan child born is seen as a gift. My father will not turn his back on a new addition to our clan, especially not one who is by all means his grandson.”

So the Ambassador won’t turn his back on my kid because he is Spock’s child and can’t turn his back because they need all the Vulcans they can get to repopulate their species.

“Leonard.”

I look up at Spock.

“If you coincide to it, I would like us to bond.”

“Like two people who aren’t friends but are having a kid together type of thing?”

“No. I would like us to become life partners, as tel’tor.”

A marriage bond.

My heart started beating triple time in my chest.

“You want to be married to me? You want us to be telsu?”

My throat felt dry and I didn’t know whether I had to pee or throw up.

“I do.”

“Spock. I don’t know if you’re aware of this but I don’t like you that way.”

“I assume you mean in a romantic way.”

I nod.

“Do not concern yourself. I do not feel sexual desire for you either.”

“Gee, thanks.”

He could have lied and spared my feelings.

Fucking bastard.

He touches my hand lightly.

“I have not suggested this merely out of a sense of duty, that you must understand. I have meditated on this and consulted with my father. It is the most logical of choices. We are having a child together, we are creating a family. I do not want us to merely be acquaintances; I would like us to share this experience as a couple.”

I curl my fingers against his.

“As a couple of what?”

He almost sighs and I smile.

“I’m sorry; you were being heartfelt.”

He looked offended that I would suggest such a thing and for the first time since this happened, I feel happy.

I laugh.

I look down at our joined hands.

“What about Uhura?”

“We have spoken; I made her aware of the situation once M’Benga informed me that you were with child. She was not as understanding as I would have liked.”

“She wasn’t understanding? Really? Even after you told her that I was having your baby and that you wanted to marry me?”

“You are being sarcastic.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

We sit in silence for a moment.

“So is she going to try and hit me next time I see her?”

“I will not allow harm to come to you or my child.”

I sigh.

“So, what do we do now?”

“I believe it is best if you continued to rest. I will speak to the Captain about our conversation and ascertain the best time for us to travel to New Vulcan.”

“Alright.”

I lie back down.

He stands and looks down at me.

“Did you ever think that you would be asking me to marry you?”

God, it seems like it was just yesterday when Jim was trying to force us to like each other.

“You named your feline pet after the only thing I considered a friend during my childhood. I did not expect this situation in particular, no. But I realized our friendship could be strong if we gave it a chance.”

I smile up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _tel’tor: marriage bond_
> 
> _telsu: bonded ___


	9. Chapter 9

I’m sweating like a pig under these stupid Vulcan rags they call robes around here.

“How can these people wear this shit?”

Jim is trying to contain his laughter and doing a shitty job of it.

“I need to sit down, I’m serious.”

I take a seat on what passes as a chair a round here.

My kid seemed to grow heavier with every passing minute we were on this godforsaken planet.

We had finally been given the okay to travel to New Vulcan.

Spock and my relationship had progressed a bit more. We weren’t having sex but we did talk and sometimes we shared ozh’esta. Sometimes when I was feeling exceptionally emotional, Spock would give me small kisses. Just the smallest pressure of lips and he would cuddle with me.

Me, cuddling with a Vulcan.

What had my life come to?

I fan myself with my hand.

“Here, let me help you. After all, what kind of a best man would I be if I didn’t help out my bride when she needed me most?”

“I may be four months pregnant but I can still kick your scrawny ass.”

He laughs and fans at me with a headscarf.

“Where did you get that?”

“It was lying around.” He shrugs.

“Jim, Leonard.”

Jim drops the scarf and leaps towards the old man that walks into the room.

“So much for your duty as best man.” I complain.

I continue fanning at myself with my hand.

“Bones, this is Ambassador Spock.”

I squint up at the old man, his eyes somehow familiar.

“Who now?”

He smiles at me and reaches out to take my hand in both of his.

This Vulcan seemed a bit hansy.

“In my own timeline I was bonded with my Jim, but you and I were very good friends. I am glad that you and Spock are embarking on this journey together.”

“Thank you?”

“He’s from the future; he’s the one that helped me get back aboard the Enterprise after Spock marooned me on Delta Vega.” Jim explains.

“Well, thank you for giving us Jimmy back in one piece. Although he almost died of strangulation that day. You still gave us Scotty though.”

He laughs.

“If you will permit me the honor, I would like to give you away.”

“It’s fine by me.”

“Excellent.”

He holds out his arm and I take it.

It’s even hotter once we step out of the room.

“Jesus Christ, how can you breathe?” I gasp. “My crack is a lake by now.”

Jim snorts out a laugh.

“As eloquent as ever Leonard.” Spock from the future tells me.

“Thank you.”

Once we arrive to the temple, I take my place next to Spock at what I’m guessing is supposed to be the altar.

An older lady, whom I have been informed is T’Pau and Spock’s grandmother, stands before us.

We are instructed to kneel.

Spock grabs my elbow and helps me onto the pillow placed for us to kneel on.

Thank god for small mercies.

“I will begin the bonding.”

Someone bangs a gong somewhere.

I feel like we're being laid out for a feast.

She places a hand on my head and the other on Spock’s.

I close my eyes.

Images and memories flash in my head as if they were mine but clearly they belonged to Spock.

_Spock as a toddler, following his father around hoping to one day be like him._

_In school learning not only that he is smarter and a much more powerful telepath, but that he is also an outcast._

_Days spent in solitude, not by choice, and pretending that it was._

_Nights when he would allow himself to feel, curled up around I-Chaya and wishing he could stop himself from feeling._

_The fights and the taunts, feeling ashamed of who he was but never of the woman who gave him life._

_Being reminded day in and out that he would never be seen as an equal no matter how high he reached or how much he accomplished._

_Finishing at the top of his class, being accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy despite his disadvantage._

_The only friend he had known dying._

_Leaving his home against his father’s wishes._

_His mother’s tears, her pride, her encouragement._

_“As always, no matter what you chose to be. You will have a proud mother.”_

_Living in a strange environment, surrounded by too much emotion and highly illogical beings._

_Being respected and admired, and yet still outcast._

_Nyota Uhura._

_The Kobayashi Maru, Jim Kirk, the Enterprise, Nero._

_One Leonard McCoy._

_Vulcan, his home, being destroyed._

_Failing his mother, reconciling with his father._

_“I married her because I loved her.”_

_Spock from the future._

_The friendship he allowed with his Captain, his continuing romance with Nyota._

_The missions, the experiments, finally fitting somewhere._

_His forced interactions with Doctor McCoy, the one who made him feel too much._

_Genesis._

_Feeling pulled towards McCoy…Leonard._

_“He is with child and you are the father.”_

_His irrational fear, his rage for those who caused this._

_Nyota’s anger, her tears, her illogical demands._

_His choice to walk away._

_Leonard’s emotions leaking everywhere, unable to escape their call._

_His child, his sa-fu._

_His t’hy’la. ___

__I open my eyes and I realize that I’m openly crying._ _

__T’Pau steps away._ _

__“It is completed. The bond has been accepted and grows stronger.”_ _

__She bows before walking away._ _

__Spock helps me stand and I wipe at my face._ _

__“I’m sorry.” I say, my breath hitching._ _

__“Do not concern yourself adun.”_ _

__“So that’s it then?”_ _

__He nods._ _

__“Where’s my ring?”_ _

__Jim laughs and I can see Spock’s lip twitch._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ozh’esta: finger embrace_
> 
> _sa’fu: son_
> 
> _t’hy’la: friend, lover, lifelong companion, soul mate_
> 
> _adun: husband ___


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying their day off.

“Leonard.”

“Ambassador.” I stand from my seat.

Sarek made me nervous which made me uncomfortable which came off as annoyance.

He was my father in law now so I guess I had to get over that.

How do you become buddies with such an influential and important man?

Hell if I knew.

I was still sweating but at least now I wasn’t wearing those god awful robes.

“Please, sit down.”

I sit back down and shift in my seat as he sits down next to me.

I hoped this wasn’t a ‘hurt him and I will kill you’ talk.

“Spock has informed me that you will be raising the child aboard the Enterprise.”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

Really? At least one of us did. Cause I really had no idea what the hell he was seeing.

I can feel Spock disapproval; I guess I wasn’t being respectful enough in my own head.

I try to send a sense of me rolling my eyes and from his mental sigh I guess I succeeded.

“Perhaps once your five year assignment with the Federation comes to an end, you will consider creating a permanent home here.”

Hell no.

“I don’t think my assignment with the Federation extends only to my service aboard the ship. I am a Federal officer and a doctor. I go where I’m needed.”

“As you go where you are needed, then you might consider helping my people.”

A lonely human living among Vulcans, would my child still be considered an outcast like his father before him?

“Ambassador. I’m going to be up front with you here. I don’t want my kid to be bullied for being a child of two worlds. I don’t want him growing up feeling inferior.”

He stares at me, his dark eyes closed off from any emotion.

“You said something once: Spunau bolayalar t’Wehku bolayalar t’Zamu il t’Veh. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one.”

“This is correct.”

“Sometimes it is right to put the many ahead of the one, but in this case the rule doesn’t apply. My son is the most important thing to me and I will not put any other ahead of him. I am sorry if I have caused you any offense Ambassador. I cannot live among your people unless you can guarantee that my child will be seen and accepted like any other Vulcan. That he will be judged by his actions and not by who his parents are.”

“Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim. I have been mistaken of you Leonard McCoy. I believe Spock made the right choice in picking you as his mate.”

“Thank you.”

“I shall take my leave of you now.” He stands. “Should you ever have the need, do not hesitate to ask. You are of the House of Surak now and as such, you will have my protection.”

I bow my head in thanks.

******************

“I must admit that you handled the situation with my father with more elegance than I thought you were capable of.”

I snort from my place on the bed.

“I’m made of 50% elegance and 50% awesomeness.”

“Hmm.”

I know he’s raising an eyebrow but I can feel his humor.

“Yep.”

He comes and sits down by me.

“My father was impressed by you today.”

“It’s good to keep the old man guessing.”

“I was impressed as well.”

I smile up at him.

“Good. I wouldn’t want my logic filled husband to think he can win every argument.”

He places a hand on my stomach.

“Soon there will be two of us to fill you with logic. I believe it is not too late for you yet.”

“What makes you think he’s going to always take your side? He’s my kid too.”

“Then I shall do my best to ensure that he realizes that the Vulcan way is the best.”

I smile.

“Just wait till he’s hit puberty and is looking to rebel.”

“Vulcans do not rebel.”

“Says the one who joined Starfleet against his father wishes.” I say raising an eyebrow.

If he could do it then so could I.

“I was not rebelling.”

“Potatoe, po-ta-to.”

“I do not understand.”

“Sure you don’t. You know, you can’t use that excuse on me anymore. I’m in your Vulcan-y head now and I know that you understand more than you let on.”

“This is true.”

“That’s right.”

He stands and goes over to the replicator.

“You will not always have the advantage.”

He returns with a cup of Vulcan tea.

“But I at least have a fighting chance now, and I know when your pointy eared head is amused but pretending to be all stoic and shit.”

He hands me the tea.

“Nam’uh hizkau. La masu.”

I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim-There is no offence where none is taken._
> 
> _Nam’uh hizkan. La masu.- Be quiet. Drink this. ___


	11. Chapter 11

Spock decided that now that we were married, that we should share quarters.

To say it was weird was an understatement.

He was in my head most of the time so I was used to his presence but actually being with him all the time was something else.

For one, his room was so fucking hot.

He turned down the temperature but I didn’t want him to be cold all the time. His room is where he should be comfortable. 

Jim had suggested that we moved into marital quarters but Spock’s room had a spare bedroom and Jim’s room was right next door (which was extremely convenient to me as I wasn’t going to be on maternity leave forever and that idiot got hurt more often than not). At first we discussed me using the spare bedroom but then I’d have to move out of it to make it into a nursery. 

So we decided just share a bed and decorate the spare bedroom for the baby.

Although ‘decorate’ was too strong of a word if Spock’s eyebrows were anything to go by.

And second, I had to share a bed with Spock.

Spock!

Third, there was I-Chaya.

Spock had to make room for him and he had to remove things that I-Chaya would most likely destroy.

Because I-Chaya would destroy and he wouldn’t sorry about it at all.

While Spock was on shift, I began to put all my things away.

My holo of my little girl Joanna went on the bookshelf with a holo of Spock’s mom.

My pads went on the desk next to Spock’s and my toiletries sat in the bathroom next to Spock’s soap and shaving things.

I replaced the pillow on the left side of the bed with my own and I put the throw my Nana made for me at the foot of the bed.

My things were more colorful besides Spock’s Vulcan earth toned things.

The only things that matched were our uniforms.

After I finished putting my books away, I laid down on the bed.

I watched I-Chaya climb on the desk and investigate his new surroundings.

The week Spock and I got married, we notified Starfleet of the situation.

They had known about the kidnapping because Jim was obligated to report it but they didn’t know about the baby or about the marriage.

After everything had become official, the big wigs had been notified.

There wasn’t much they could do but accept it.

We couldn’t be kicked off the Enterprise because Spock was the son of a very powerful Vulcan ambassador and because he was now a part of an endangered species.

Not to mention that he had played a huge part in defeating Nero and saving Earth.

Since I was officially married to Spock, I was now protected under Vulcan law as was our kid.

So they had to grin and bear it.

I was starting to freak out about raising a baby in space.

It was dangerous and since we were a Flagship, we were usually the first one’s sent into the fire.

I sit up and recline against the headboard.

My kid was practicing his Vulcan martial arts and tromping on my bladder.

“Settle down in there.” I tell him.

I start getting a really strong craving for prusah’kisan, which was a Vulcan dish that looked and tasted like a fruit custard pie.

I get up and replicate some pudding to try and ease the craving but it doesn’t really remove the hankering.

The replicators weren’t programmed to replicate what I wanted.

As the day passed, the craving seemed to get worse and I felt like crying.

Nothing was satisfying my hunger.

I try to block most of my distress from Spock.

Last thing I need is him bursting in here thinking I was in serious danger and find me moaning about how I would die if I didn’t get any prusah’kisan soon.

I decided to take a stroll down to engineering to see if there was anything Scotty could do.

“How’s it going there lad? What can I do for you today?”

“I am having some damn strong cravings.”

“The little one misbehavin’?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. It looks like my little hobgoblin wants food from home. I wanted to know if there was any way you could program the machines to give me some more Vulcan foods?”

“Well, I canae’ make any guarantees.”

“Whatever you can do Scotty.”

“Give me some time to reprogram and I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.”

“Aye, don’t thank me yet.”

I smile and go on my way.

I get on the lift and take a stroll down to sick bay for some of my medical journal.

I get caught up chatting with Christine and some of the other nurses who make a fuss over my little guy.

It felt weird to have them all touching and rubbing my stomach but I got some really good foot and back rubs.

When I finally made my way back to Spock and my quarters, he was already waiting for me.

“Hey.”

He doesn’t look up from his padd.

“I assume you had a pleasurable day.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it that.”

I take off my slippers and climb into bed.

“Then how would you describe it?”

There is something sharp in his tone of voice and I sit up to look at him. 

His face is as stoic as ever and his mind is completely closed off to me.

“Is something wrong?”

He finally looks at me, his dark gaze glittering dangerously in the light.

“Did you engage in coitus?”

“What?” I frown at him.

“You have yet to learn how to completely close yourself off from me. You projected your keen pleasure through our link. I could also sense someone else touching you intimately.”

“No. Spock, I’m not having sex with anyone. I got some back rubs from my nurses.”

“I see.”

I squint at him.

“Do you? Because you look just as pissed as when I said that Vulcan’s weren’t all that smart if they thought bowl shaped haircuts were a good look.”

“You also expressed that I was green enough to look like Frankenstein’s monster and that you would be more than willing to place the stiches upon my face.”

I laugh.

I stand and walk closer to him.

I put my hand over his.

“Spock. I married you and I take my commitments very seriously. I have been cheated on before and I would never do that to anyone, least of all you.”

“Your ex-wife.”

“Yeah.” I shrug. “But we were young and stupid and nowhere near ready to take the plunge. We only stayed together for so long because of Joanna.”

His fingers touch my face.

“Forgive me for doubting you. I trust that you are aware that I will in no way be unfaithful to you.”

“Even when I’m cranky and being even more illogical than you thought possible?”

“I am Vulcan. I believe I am fully capable of withstanding even your irritabilities.”

“Funny.”

I lean in to kiss him softly.

“You know that your son has been bugging me all day for some prusah’kisan.”

“I see.”

“I spoke to Scotty. He makes no promises but hopefully he can come up with something that is edible.”

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance to Mr. Scott.”

“Yes but first you have to help me decorate the nursery and we have to talk about names for the baby.”

“It is traditional to wait until the child is born so as to better ascertain what name is more fitting.”

“What am I supposed to call him in the mean time?”

“I believe you have been satisfactory in communicating with him.”

“Spock.”

“Leonard.”

“Fine, but it better not be something stupid.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hi there little Spockle, I’m your uncle Jim. Yes I am, yes I am.”

I sigh and roll my eyes as Jim goes off on another round of baby-talk, becoming less and less coherent as his voice reaches a higher pitch.

His face is practically smashed up against my stomach.

I would really hate it if Spock walked in right now because our positions are pretty compromising.

I-Chaya looks at Jim then looks back at me.

“I know right? And he’s the Captain of this ship.”

I-Chaya looks at Jim and then turns and starts licking his butt.

“Exactly.”

“Are you talking shit about me to your cat?”

“He’s very judgmental all on his own, I don’t need to help him in criticizing you.”

“You know, you’ve gotten very weird after you got that cat. I think he’s a very bad influence on you.”

“Shut up and get up off your knees, last think I need is for Spock to walk in here and see us like this.”

Jim rolls his eyes but sits down next to me.

“Look Bones, if I had wanted you I know could have had you back when we shared rooms.”

“Sure kid, whatever you say.”

“So he really got all pissed and shit because someone else touched you?”

“He said he felt it.”

“Hmm. So…”

“No Jim.”

“Have you tried your strangulation kink theory out yet?”

“What part of no do you not understand kid?”

“Cause I could make him have sex with you you know. I’m the Captain and he’d have to listen to me.”

“Jesus. How many times do I have to tell you this? Spock and I don’t have that kind of relationship.”

“Why not? You live together, you sleep together and you’re having a kid. Just do it already.”

“Yeah, right. We’ll just fuck for the hell of it.”

“Sure, why not? Come on Bones, it’s been a long time for you. You really need to be laid.”

That was true.

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying, all those extra hormones you’ve got now can’t be making this easy on you. What do you do when you wake up with a hard on? Spock has very good hearing and a very good sense of smell. You basically have no privacy now cause he’ll know either way. And he’s in your head all the time so no more playing your go to porn-y images.”

That was also true.

“Do you just talk to hear you voice? I don’t want to talk to you about this.”

“Why not? Who are you going to talk to? I-Chaya?” He snorts. “I’m your best friend; we shared rooms at the Academy. Come on, you know all of my stuff.”

Not willingly.

“That’s because I’m your doctor you idiot.”

“Bones.”

I sigh.

The kid had a point. 

“You’re right about the hormones. They sure as hell aren’t making it easy on me. But what else am I going to do? I can’t just get off with Spock because he’s there or because he feels like he has to do it. I don’t know.” I lift a hand to rub at my face.

“Maybe if you talked it out with him. I’m sure he could give you some sense of privacy if you wanted to jerk off.”

“It’s not that, I have plenty of time by myself. I just don’t feel comfortable doing it and knowing that he can tell when I do. It makes me feel self-conscious plus he can sense every little emotion I have. I don’t want to accidently give him a hard on through transference. Can you imagine?”

Jim laughs.

“That would certainly create a field day on the bridge.” He says.

“Maybe you’re right. I should just tell him, he probably already knows anyway. I just need to man up and say it.”

“You’ve never had a problem voicing your thoughts.” 

I smile at him.

“That’s true.”

“The kid is making you soft.”

“Shut up you little fucker.”

“Not in front of little ears.”

“Get out of here before I start looking for any hypos I might have lying around.”

******************

I look at Spock and then back down at my plate of spaghetti.

I just didn’t know how to bring up the whole subject.

_Come on Leonard, stop being chicken shit. ___

__I take a deep breath and look at him again._ _

__He looks back at me._ _

__I clear my throat and stuff some pasta in my mouth._ _

__He continues to eat and read through request forms on his padd._ _

__I-Chaya looks at me and I know he’s judging me._ _

__Hell, I’m judging me._ _

__“Shut up.” I tell him._ _

__“Leonard?”_ _

__“Not you. I was talking to I-Chaya.”_ _

__Spock glances at the cat and then looks back at me._ _

__“I see.”_ _

__I roll my eyes._ _

__“Actually-”_ _

__He focuses his attention back on me._ _

__“Uhh.” I take a sip of my iced tea. “When are we going to set up the nursery?”_ _

___Leonard, you fucking coward. ____ _

____“Jim has already approved our request for the necessary items. We will be arriving at Stabase 5 in four days’ time where we will transport everything aboard. However, we have still to discuss the feedings.”_ _ _ _

____“The feedings?”_ _ _ _

____“You will not naturally lactate and produce nourishment for our child.”_ _ _ _

____“Can’t he have the powdered stuff?”_ _ _ _

____“Since he is more Vulcan than human, I do not believe it will give him the nutrients needed for his development.”_ _ _ _

____“Right. Then what do you suggest?”_ _ _ _

____“I have spoken with my father and there is a Vulcan female who will give birth at the same time you will. She is willing to provide us with sustenance.”_ _ _ _

____“Like a wet nurse?”_ _ _ _

____“I do not understand your query.”_ _ _ _

____“Never mind. And this lady is just willing to give us her milk?”_ _ _ _

____“My father has assured me that she will be justly compensated.”_ _ _ _

____“So he’s buying her milk, like a cow?”_ _ _ _

____“Leonard. I do not understand if you are merely asking because you really do not understand or because the thought displeases you.”_ _ _ _

____“Both I suppose.”_ _ _ _

____“Hmm.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t hmm me you. Do you think she can be trust worthy?” I put my arms around my baby bump._ _ _ _

____He stares at me for a long time._ _ _ _

____I can feel his Vulcan-y fingers all up in my brain._ _ _ _

____“If the thought is not appeasing to you then perhaps we can find a different option.”_ _ _ _

____I sag with relief._ _ _ _

____“Okay.”_ _ _ _

____I don’t want my kid eating stuff from some chick we don’t even know._ _ _ _

____I eat some more then glance at Spock again._ _ _ _

____He sighs._ _ _ _

____“Leonard, I sense that there is something else on your mind.”_ _ _ _

____“No, I’m fine.”_ _ _ _

____“Fine is not acceptable.”_ _ _ _

____I roll my eyes._ _ _ _

____“Fine.” He semi-glares at me and I cover my smile with my napkin. “There is something that I want to talk to you about but it makes me uncomfortable to even bring it up.”_ _ _ _

____His lips thin and I know he feels offended that I don’t trust him._ _ _ _

____“I do trust you Spock. It’s just an embarrassing subject for me.”_ _ _ _

____“Then I shall do my best to not make you feel judged.”_ _ _ _

____“Thanks.” I take a deep breath. “So, I don’t know if you suffer from the same human male malady but we experience something we call morning wood.”_ _ _ _

____He frowns and I know I’m confusing him further._ _ _ _

____“Oh fuck. I’m making this worse aren’t I?”_ _ _ _

____“I am not judging.”_ _ _ _

____I laugh._ _ _ _

____“Well, since you’re not judging. I’ve been experiencing an overflow of hormones.”_ _ _ _

____“Meaning?”_ _ _ _

____“That I want to have sex.”_ _ _ _

____He raises both his eyebrows._ _ _ _

____“That surprised huh?” I ask._ _ _ _

____I try to reign in the smirk that threatens to spill out of me but I can’t contain it._ _ _ _

____He clears his throat._ _ _ _

____“I see. I must admit that I was not prepared for this.”_ _ _ _

____“And?”_ _ _ _

____He takes a moment._ _ _ _

____I’m starting to feel like I’ve backed him into a corner._ _ _ _

____I want him to say something but not something that will either a) make me feel like a bastard for suggesting it and b) that will make me feel unwanted._ _ _ _

____Basically a lose-lose situation for the both of us._ _ _ _

____Because he either wants to have sex with me or he doesn’t._ _ _ _

____But if he agrees, it also has to be because he really wants to get it on with me and not just because he feels it’s his duty or some shit._ _ _ _

____God, what the fuck happened to me?_ _ _ _

____“If it makes your decision any easier, I don’t want to have intercourse just maybe some hand action? Hand action will be fine with me.” I snap my mouth shut._ _ _ _

____He raises an eyebrow and gives me this sideways look like he’s seriously rethinking his life choices._ _ _ _

_____Shut the fuck up McCoy. Just shut your fly trap. ____ _ _ _

______“Look, I’m going to go visit with Jim so you take all the time you need.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I stand and take my plate with me._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stands as well and steps in front of me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have you spoken about this with Jim?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uhh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I see.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He straightens his posture and his hands go behind his back and he gives me this look, like if he was looking down his nose at me._ _ _ _ _ _

______I have seen this stance before a lot of times, and I always took it to mean that he wanted to bitch slap me but he was too controlled for that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Which was good for me because one slap from Spock and I’d probably be sucking food through a straw._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, there’s no need for the soldier stance. Settle down. Jim is my friend and-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And you would confide in him rather than with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s different.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ve know each other for years and we’ve been through a lot of stuff together. We can tell each other anything without it feeling weird.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I see.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Crap. I think I hurt his feelings._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Spock. That didn’t come out right okay? Just let me explain.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I understand perfectly well Doctor.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh shit._ _ _ _ _ _

______I swallow down the knot that forms in my throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you will excuse me, I have some experiments that need my attention.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He turns on his heel and walks towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Spock.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I watch him walk out, the doors closing behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______I-Chaya stares accusingly at me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? He didn’t give me a chance to explain. I didn’t mean it like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He turns and walks away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well fuck you too I-Chaya. It’s not like you were any help!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Fuck, now I was arguing with a damn cat._ _ _ _ _ _

______I set the bowl with my dinner down with a thump._ _ _ _ _ _

______I sigh and touch my forehead with my fingertips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I sit down at the edge of the bed and try to think things through._ _ _ _ _ _

______Spock would be mad but he had to come back eventually._ _ _ _ _ _

______I would explain and then everything would be okay._ _ _ _ _ _


	13. Chapter 13

I fell asleep while I waited for him.

When I woke up it was already 15 minutes into Spock’s Alpha shift.

“Crap.”

He must have come back and then left again because he cleared up the dishes and took some of his padd’s with him.

I get up and shower and then change into some sweat pants that still fit and an old Academy t-shirt.

I put on my slippers and grab a sweater.

I had gotten used to the warmer temperatures of our room and now the rest of the ship was too cold.

I was probably going to make a fool of myself but I needed to get this thing resolved with Spock.

I make my way down to the bridge.

“Bones.”

Jim stands from his chair and greets me at the lift doors.

I glance at Spock and he glances at me before turning back to his console.

Chekov and Sulu give me big grins and I swear Chekov was barely controlling the urge to get his blond curly head over here and hug me for all he was worth.

I clear my throat.

“Hey.” I tell Jim.

“What are you doing down here?”

“I need to talk to Spock.”

“Yeah, he seemed pissed when I greeted him this morning.”

“Sorry, that was my fault.”

Jim touches my shoulder and I can see Spock stiffen further in his seat.

“Maybe you shouldn’t touch me.” I tell him.

“Oh, right.”

Jim turns away.

“Mr. Spock.”

Spock turns towards us.

Jim inclines his head towards me.

Spock nods and makes his way towards me, his lips pressed into a thin line and his face is all frowny.

“Excuse me.” A frosty tone says from behind me.

I move aside as Uhura pushes past me, her shoulder bumping mine.

Talk about keeping a grudge.

Yeah, up yours bitch.

“You’re excused.” I tell her.

She turns her head and glares at me.

I smile back at her.

Spock grabs my arm and leads me out of the bridge.

“Easy on the merchandise.”’

“What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“This is not the appropriate time; I am currently on duty.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to track you down if you hadn’t walked away to pout down in the science lab.”

“We will talk at a suitable time.”

“Spock.”

“We will speak after my shift is over. Please return to our quarters.”

He turns away.

“If you think I won’t make a scene then you really don’t know me at all.”

He stops.

“I didn’t mean to imply that my relationship with Jim was in some way better than the one I have with you.”

“Leonard.” He says turning to look at me again.

“I trust you, I really do. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings and it was wrong of me to discuss something so private with someone else besides you.”

My vision starts blurring.

“Fuck. I’m not doing this on purpose, I swear. Blame our kid, I do.”

I wipe at my eyes.

Spock’s hand touches my shoulder.

“Leonard.” His tone is softer.

“I am sorry ashaya.”

“Do not concern yourself with that any longer ashayam. All is forgiven.”

His lips touch my forehead and I throw my arms around him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead.
> 
> Dedicated to my sister ;)

I roll over and snuggle up against Spock’s chest.

His hand rubs lazy circles over my belly.

The feeling of it makes me shiver and I know it’s only a matter of time before I become aroused.

Spock shifts against me, his leg rubbing so fucking good against my crotch.

My breath hitches and I screw my eyes shut.

We never really finished our sex discussion so I still didn’t know where we stood.

Well, I knew where I stood.

He was another matter entirely.

I can feel his mental fingers caressing my brain and I shiver.

God, I never thought I’d ever say this but I really wanted the damn hobgoblin.

Actually, I didn’t just want him. I needed him, needed him to screw me so good.

His hand moves towards my back and rubs up and down in a sensual movement.

I try to create some distance between us but he pulls me closer.

“Careful, don’t squish the kid.” I say pushing on his chest.

I try to calm my racing heart but I know he can probably hear it with his super hearing.

God, were his ears always this sexy.

I just wanted to trace them with my tongue and feel him want me the way I wanted him.

Can Vulcan’s get hickeys?

I should probably know this.

I caress the nape of his neck.

He moves against me and I breathe in and out through my nose.

I need to appear cool, can’t seem so desperate even if I really am.

_Control yourself McCoy. ___

__“He is perfectly safe.”_ _

__“Still, I don’t want his head to be any pointier than it already is.” I smile._ _

__His lips touch my head and his hand tangles with mine._ _

__I move my head back so that I can look at him._ _

__I really wanted to slap myself for thinking this but his eyes seemed to be looking right into my soul._ _

__Yep, all it took was about a year of celibacy and I started quoting like I was living in some smutty fucking romance novel like the ones the ex-wife liked to read._ _

__“Spock, are you starting something here?”_ _

__He looks down at me, his eyes burning._ _

__“You have already previously stated that you would not be adverse to such actions.”_ _

__“Well yeah, but you never said anything about it.”_ _

__“I had thought that my intentions were clear.”_ _

__Obviously not._ _

__And I really know all the signs of someone looking to fuck, trust me. Living with Jim all those months at the Academy thought me a lot of things._ _

__Some things I really would have been okay with never knowing about._ _

__“Hate to break this to you Spock, but no they weren’t.”_ _

__“Then perhaps I have been remiss in my advances.”_ _

__No shit._ _

__There’s a small lifting at the corners of his mouth and I know that on the inside he’s smiling like a freaking lunatic._ _

__Which is kind of scary to picture._ _

__I lift his hand up to my lips and I kiss his fingertips._ _

__His eyes widen and I can see his Adams apple bobbing as he swallows._ _

__“Perhaps.” I whisper._ _

__His lips crash against mine in a fierce kiss and I clutch him closer, our kid getting squeezed between us and the little devil kicks me in the kidneys in retaliation._ _

__“Oh fuck!”_ _

__“Are you alright?”_ _

__“I don’t think our little hobgoblin likes getting caught up between us.” I say breathing through the pain._ _

__Spock puts a hand on my stomach and the kid settles down._ _

__“You didn’t mentally Vulcan nerve pinch our kid did you?”_ _

__He raises his eyebrow._ _

__“I did not.”_ _

__“Good.”_ _

__I reach for him again and he comes willingly._ _

__He sits up and starts taking off his clothes._ _

__I place a hand on his side over his heart and I can feel it beating as fast as mine._ _

__Once he’s naked as a jay bird he starts divesting me of mine._ _

__I look down and come face to crotch with his dick._ _

__Oh shit its green._ _

__I mean, obviously its green._ _

__He has green blood and everything._ _

___McCoy, you’re a doctor god damn it. You knew this way before you decided to have close encounters of the third kind with a Vulcan. ____ _

____I swallow._ _ _ _

____“Easy there cowboy, I mean. I’m all up for the sex, I really really am but are you sure you’re okay with this?”_ _ _ _

____“I am.”_ _ _ _

____“Just wanted to make sure.”_ _ _ _

____He pulls down my pants and I let him._ _ _ _

____I really want sex._ _ _ _

____I think I’ve forgotten what an orgasm feels like._ _ _ _

____I just have to stop thinking and focus on the sensation._ _ _ _

____Sex good, thinking bad._ _ _ _

____Oh great, now I was channeling Jim._ _ _ _

____I roll onto my back and he’s careful not to fully set his weight on me._ _ _ _

____“This feels kind of weird.”_ _ _ _

____I splay my hands on his back as he kisses and sucks his way down my neck._ _ _ _

____He finds a good spot just above my collar bone._ _ _ _

____I try to hold in most of the noises I want to make._ _ _ _

____I mean, what he’s doing feel so good but I am very aware of what I’m doing and with who. And that part of my brain just won’t shut the fuck up._ _ _ _

____He places his right hand on my face over the meld points._ _ _ _

____“Nahp, hif-bi tu throks.”_ _ _ _

____Heat surrounds me and I can feel his arousal and it seems to connect with all my nerve endings._ _ _ _

____“Oh shit.”_ _ _ _

____His fingers trace the underside of my cock and his thumb rubs over the head._ _ _ _

____His hands are so sensitive to touch that he is getting off on just touching me like this and the fact that I’m projecting into him just how good he’s making me feel is really bringing him closer._ _ _ _

____I moan as I feel his hand curl around my dick._ _ _ _

____Those long fingers feel so good around me._ _ _ _

____I place my hand over his and as he jerks me off I caress his fingers._ _ _ _

____I rub the pads and move my fingertips over his knuckles the way he taught me to._ _ _ _

____He gasps into my neck._ _ _ _

____His hand tightens around me so good and I thrust up into it._ _ _ _

____“Oh fuck Spock, yes.”_ _ _ _

____“Talukh nash-veh k’dular.”_ _ _ _

____I am so ridiculously close._ _ _ _

____“I want to feel you come with me.” I tell him._ _ _ _

____I release his hand and reach down to grab his shaft._ _ _ _

____It’s weird but I want him to feel as good as he’s making me feel._ _ _ _

____His muscles tense and he growls before crushing his lips to mine._ _ _ _

____His teeth cut into my lip and I can taste blood._ _ _ _

____He demands entrance and I open my mouth._ _ _ _

____He deepens the kiss and it’s unlike any other kiss I’ve ever had._ _ _ _

____He kisses me until I feel like I can’t breathe._ _ _ _

____How did I never notice his mouth before? It fits perfectly against mine._ _ _ _

____I wrench my mouth away and pant for air._ _ _ _

____His tongue flicks at my nipple and I’m right on the brink of falling._ _ _ _

____“Oh shit! Spock, come with me, come on damn it.”_ _ _ _

____He looks down at me, his eyes black and gaze intense._ _ _ _

____“Ashayam.”_ _ _ _

____“Spock, I love you.” I say tightening my hand around him._ _ _ _

____I love you my t’hy’la._ _ _ _

____He lowers his head and I can feel his muscles spasm as he releases into my hand and it pushes me over the edge._ _ _ _

____I uncurl my hand from around him and let myself melt into the covers._ _ _ _

____I close my eyes with a sigh._ _ _ _

____“I apologize in advance if I’m not awake for much longer.” I yawn. “You know you are really good at that, the manual stimulation I mean. Who have you been jerking off?” I frown._ _ _ _

____There is a soft noise that I could swear was a laugh._ _ _ _

____I try to crack open my eyes to make sure but they won’t cooperate._ _ _ _

____He kisses my eyelids._ _ _ _

____I feel him when he gets up but I’m not awake by the time he comes back._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nahp, hif-bi tu throks: Your thoughts, give them to me_
> 
> _Tahikh nash-veh k’dular: I cherish thee ___


	15. Chapter 15

“Well, you are right on schedule. I would put you now at eight and a half months. How do you feel?”

“Fat.”

He laughs and I frown at him.

I wasn’t being funny.

I look up at Spock but he is too engrossed on the holo pic of our kid.

“It looks like you might be able to carry the baby to term but I don’t want to risk it. I want to deliver by this time next week.”

“Do you believe that to be wise Doctor?” Spock frowns at him.

“I don’t want to put Leonard’s body through any more stress. The womb is doing a magnificent job of ensuring that the baby develops normally but the male body was not designed to tolerate the pain of labor and I don’t want him going into shock. Which is why I want to ensure that we remove the baby before he demands to be let out. Now, it will only be a week early. He will be ready to be born by then.”

I nod but Spock doesn’t look convinced.

I touch his wrist and he looks down at me.

I smile encouragingly and his face relaxes.

“I shall defer to your expertise.” He tells M’Benga.

“Thank you.”

After M’Benga releases me, Spock wants us to have lunch together before his shift at the science labs.

I really didn’t want to eat at the mess hall but Spock thought it would be good for me to get out of the room for a little bit.

I rolled my eyes but I agreed even if I looked like a fucking cow and waddled like a duck.

I glance at his perfectly toned and pristine body.

Fucker.

Spock stops right before the doors to the mess hall and pushes me on ahead of him. I turn to frown at him.

“What the hell has gotten into you?”

“SURPRISE!”

My heart jumps into my throat and I whirl around to see the smiling faces of my friends and comrades.

“Son of a bitch!” I put a hand up to my chest.

My little hobgoblin objects to the noise disrupting his ongoing meditation and he kicks me with all the force he can muster.

I hide the wince and force myself not to double over or Spock will double time me back to the room. I don’t want everyone’s effort to go to waste.

I step back and bump into Spock’s immovable body.

“I thought you were about to start throwing punches.” Jim laughs as he pulls me close and hugs me.

I see Spock become tense right beside me.

He really doesn’t like people touching me.

I pat Jim on the back.

“Well, I don’t have any hypos with me.”

He laughs.

“I thought Spock was going to ruin the surprise.” Jim says slapping Spock in the arm. 

“I merely reminded Jim that Vulcan’s do not lie.”

“What a load of shit.” I say.

Spock raises his eyebrow at me.

I know he’s missed doing that.

“I just reminded him that he wouldn’t be lying per se, just not sharing it with you.”

“Well, he managed just fine. I was surprised wasn’t I?” 

“That you were.” Jim laughs again. “Come on, come and say hi to everyone.” He grabs my arm and leads me away.

Spock follows a few steps behind but soon gets pulled into a conversation.

“Leonard, congratulations.” Sulu says patting me on the arm.

“Thank you.”

Chekov throws his arms around me.

I pat his curly head.

“I am happy for you and ze Commander.”

“Thanks kid.”

He pats my stomach.

“Does he hawe a name?”

“No, Spock says it’s tradition to wait till he’s born.”

He nods.

“Len!” Christine hugs me.

“Hey.”

“I’m so glad Spock convinced you to come.”

“Well, I’m kind of tired of staring at the walls in our room.”

She laughs.

“Here, it’s juice.” Jim says thrusting a cup in my face.

I take it and sniff it.

He rolls his eyes.

“Well, lad. It seems like the wee babe is soon to make this fine lady his home.” Scotty tells me.

“Yeah, it’s fine by me as long as I get to go back to work. A lot of you are due for physicals.”

A round of groans go up around me and I laugh.

I glance over at Spock and I see him chatting with Nyota.

I turn away and sip from my cup.

Jim pulls me over to a table.

“So, did you and Spock ever do the deed?”

“Jesus kid.”

“Come on. Tell me, tell me.”

“I can’t. He wasn’t too happy about the time I talked to you about it.”

“Bones!”

“Shut up.” I glance over at Spock again. “What’s she doing here?”

Jim glances over at Uhura and Spock and then looks back at me.

“Well, she started talking to him again.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.”

“I don’t know. The ice shell started melting and they were friendly again.”

“How friendly?”

“Don’t worry Bones; you’re still the prettiest of them all.”

“With you around? Yeah right.” I snort.

He laughs and bumps shoulders with me.

“So, is there cake? And if you say no I cannot be held accountable for the consequences.”

*****************

“So you and Uhura seemed chummy today.”

I ignore I-Chaya’s judgmental stare.

“She has realized that our getting along is necessary and vital for the continuing proper function of this ship.”

I roll my eyes.

“Uh-huh.”

“She proposed that we once again initiate a professional working relationship.”

“She wants to be friends again.”

“Indeed.”

“Huh.”

“Am I to assume that this makes you unhappy?”

“Damn right it does.”

“Rest assured that there are no romantic feelings for her on my part.”

“It’s her feelings that I’m concerned with.”

“Nyota is very well aware, as is the rest of the crew, that you and I are married. She would not interfere with that.”

“You sure about that?”

“I am.”

“Well at least one of us is.”

“Leonard.”

I turn down the bed.

“There is no need for you to feel this way ashaya.”

“Yeah, maybe. But I do.” I shrug.

He steps in close and his long fingers raise my chin so that I’m looking at him.

“I belong to you as you belong to me. There is no one else.”

“I thought you said you weren’t a romantic?”

“Do not ruin the moment Leonard.”

I laugh and hug him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ashaya: love ___
> 
> __I thought Bones deserved to have a baby shower and it was a way to bring the crew together as not everyone had made an appearance yet._ _


	16. Chapter 16

I was taking my daily walk down to the garden Sulu keeps.

It had a coy fountain, even if Sulu insisted that the fish weren’t coy, and I liked to sit there and watch them swim around.

Also, there was grass.

It felt good to step barefoot on grass when the dark void of space starts closing in. It just helped to ground me.

I had just entered the garden room when I started feeling small spasms on my lower back.

I took a seat by the fountain and tried to relax my tense muscles.

M’Benga said that I would start to feel discomfort as I got closer to the due date.

I sat there for fifteen minutes and the twinges started to happen more often.

I knew instinctively that it meant trouble.

I tried to get up but it made the pain worse.

“Okay kid. If this is your way of telling me that you want out, then you have to stop pushing at me or things are going to go to shit pretty soon.”

I push myself up and I grit my teeth against the sudden onslaught of pain.

My eyes watered and I felt like my knees were about to give up at any moment.

My heart started beating way too fast and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I made it out into the corridor.

A passing Yeoman took one look at me and immediately called sickbay.

She took my arm and helped me sit down.

My vision became blurry and I was unable to get enough air in my lungs.

“Spock.” I manage to wheeze out before everything turned black.

*******************

I open my eyes and familiar grey walls come into focus.

Surprise, surprise. I’m in sick bay.

This must be what Jim feels every time he opens his eyes after one of his stupid close calls.

M’Benga comes into view.

“Leonard. How do you feel?”

“Fanfuckingtastic.”

He smiles down at me.

“Your vitals are improving.”

“What happened?”

“You went into labor.”

I reach down to touch my stomach and I groan in pain.

M’Benga removes my hand.

“Careful. You’re still healing. I performed the C-section.”

“The baby?”

“He is perfectly healthy.”

I sag against the pillow with a sigh of relief.

“You were the one that gave us a scare. As we got you in here you decided to go into shock.”

I rub my face.

“Sorry about that.”

He pats my hand.

“The good thing is that you are better now.”

“When can I see my kid?”

“Spock is with him now. I will have him bring the baby so that you can meet him.”

I nod.

I feel so damn tired.

My eyes close against my will.

A fussing baby brings me back.

I crack open my eyes and turn my head.

Spock stares down at me, a small bundle in his arms.

“Leonard. The doctor tells me that you are well.”

“Yeah. Is that him?”

“As the answer to your question is obvious, I will refrain from answering.”

I laugh and then wince in pain.

“Don’t make me laugh you bastard.”

I lift the bed a bit so that I’m not lying completely horizontally.

Spock steps closer and hands the bundle to me.

I look down at my boy.

The pointy tips of his ears are slightly curled inward and his complexion has a green tinge to it. His hair is the exact color as Spock’s.

I smile down at him.

“Oh shit.” I whisper as the tears stream down my face.

My boy frowns and I pull him close to my heart.

He settles down with a small sigh.

I kiss his little head.

Spock’s hand rests against the back of my neck and I can feel his happiness and his contentment.

“What are we going to call him?”

I take his little fist in my hand, his little fingers instantly curling against mine.

“Since he already shows a great deal of emotion for one of Vulcan descent, I believe a fitting name would be Khosaar after an ancient god of war.”

“Khosaar.” I chuckle. “I think it is a perfect name as long as it doesn’t give him any crazy ideas.”

***************

The following morning, I was feeding my little guy when I had a surprised guest.

Jim and Scotty had come by last night and Chekov and Sulu had come in this morning before their shift.

And my nurses have been fussing over Khosaar every chance they get.

Spock had gone to change and inform his father of the birth of his grandson before he was due for duty.

“Can I come in?”

I look up to find Nyota looking back at me.

“Sure, why not?”

She walks slowly towards me.

I roll my eyes and she gives me a small smile.

She looks down at Khosaar.

“He’s perfect, congratulations.”

I look at her watery eyes.

“Do you want to hold him?”

She looks at me.

“No, it’s fine. I just wanted to come down and give you my felicitations. Everyone was talking about how beautiful Spock and your child was and I just had to see him.” She stares down for a moment. “I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve been behaving towards you.”

“You had right to feel the way you did. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“It wasn’t your fault. How can it be? This was done to you without your consent. I just.” She sighs. “When Spock told me, I thought he was going to suggest that we get married and take in your baby.”

I knew it!

“He had been asking me to bond with him but I wasn’t ready. When he told me about the pregnancy I thought that maybe I could give it a chance. Who knows? I might have been a good mom.”

“But that wasn’t what he wanted.”

“No. He said that you were having his child and that he fully intended to recognize it as his. I told him that I hadn’t considered being a mom but that I was willing to give it a try. You should have seen the way he looked at me Len.” She wipes her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”

“He said that he was not going to force you to give up a child that was as much yours as it was his. And that he was sorry but the most logical choice was to end our relationship and marry you. I was so angry with him and I’m sorry that I blamed you. You didn’t deserve that, you’ve been such a great friend to me Len. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s water under the bridge. I should have talked to you. When Spock told me that he wanted to be with me, the first thing I thought was that you were out to kick my ass.”

She laughs.

“The thought crossed my mind.”

“Well good thing that I steered clear of you then.”

She places a hand on my arm.

“I made my peace with it, which is why I started talking to Spock again. It just wasn’t healthy for me to hold on to that, especially since we’re all going to be around each other for a while.”

“Yeah.”

“And it helped that someone told me that they have loved me for a while.”

I smirk up at her.

“It’s not Jim is it?”

“Oh god no. Len!”

“I’m just saying. That kid has been chasing after you since he saw you.”

“Don’t remind me.” She scoffs. “As much as it pains me to admit it, he is my friend and a damn good Captain.”

“I can’t wait to see his face when I tell him that.”

“You can’t! He doesn’t need his ego inflated any more than it already is.”

“Go on; tell me who has been swooning over you.”

“Only if you promise not to tell.”

“Well, Spock really doesn’t like me to keep secrets.”

“Len.”

“Alright, you can trust me not to tell. I don’t know about Khosaar though.”

She smiles.

“It’s Scotty.”

“No.”

“Yes. He told me two days ago.”

“And? Don’t keep me in suspense.”

“I said I might be willing.”

“Might be willing, wow. You really know how to make a man feel special.”

“Stop it.” She laughs. “I’m just nervous. I didn’t realize how much I really like him. And I didn’t know that we spent all this time together before.”

“Well, don’t sweat over it. Sometimes we miss the things that are right in front of our faces.”

“Yeah, sometimes it takes a baby to let us know.” She teases.

I laugh and place Khosaar against my shoulder.

I pat his back.

“Really Leonard, he is precious.”

“Thank you.”

After Khosaar is burped and settled I hold him out to her.

“Khosaar, meet your aunt Nyota. She will teach you all about language when you’re old enough.”

Nyota takes him in her arms.

She smiles down at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“Hi Khosaar, Amsetri te.”

She kisses his forehead before handing him back to me.

“I better get back; I was supposed to be on the bridge five minutes ago.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m glad we talked about this.”

“Me too.”

She gives me a hug before walking away.

“Hey.”

She turns to look back at me.

“You give Scotty a big kiss full of that talented tongue of yours for having the Scottish balls to declare himself to you.”

She flips me the bird before going on her way.

I smile down at my little hobgoblin.

“It looks like things are finally settling into place.”

He hums in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Amsetri te: Your presence honors us ___
> 
> __I thought it was time to settle things with Nyota. I really like her but she wasn’t just going to be okay with her boyfriend leaving her for someone else, which is why I created this conflict between Leonard and her. But I didn’t want to make them hate each other for ever._ _
> 
> __So I’m sorry if you thought I was bashing Nyota. I was not._ _


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. This is the end of the story. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and to those who commented. Thank you. I hope you have all enjoyed this journey as much as I have.
> 
> Special shout out to Immortal33.

Nine years later

I look up from writing down my notes to find Khosaar staring back at me.

“Son of a…ugh! I really hate it when you and your father do that. I really do.”

I take deep breaths to stop my heart from beating so fast.

“Forgive me father, it was not my intention to cause you fright.”

“Yeah, right.”

He’s standing just inside the door to my office, I-Chaya purring in his arms.

I sigh.

He’s been carrying that cat around ever since he learned how to walk.

I know he thought he was too old to accept hugs from me anymore but apparently he wasn’t old enough to carry the cat around like a security blanket.

“Why isn’t you little Vulcan butt down in the science lab? You have lessons for another half an hour.”

“As I have already perused the lessons for this week, I find it highly illogical to waste my time when I can apply it to something I have yet to learn.”

He walks closer apparently taking my question as permission to skip his afternoon lesson.

I wanted to hug him and kiss his ruddy cheeks until he squirmed away.

“Father, if I may ask a personal query.”

“Ask away.” I motion for him to sit down.

He sets I-Chaya down on my desk before taking a seat on the chair in front of my desk, his little hands folded nice and proper on his lap.

“I was speaking with Doctor M’Benga at length before I continued my path to your office.”

“Uh-huh. Exactly how long ago did you leave the since labs?”

He raises an eyebrow at my interruption.

“I believe it has been 32.6 minutes since I was there.”

“Jesus kid, you mean to tell me that you skipped out on your lesson after a minute?”

He sighs as if he doesn’t understand why I’m still on about that.

“I did not skip, father. I merely walked.”

Ah, sarcasm. I was so proud. There’s nothing cuter like a bitchy Vulcan, especially when that Vulcan was pint sized.

“Don’t give me that; you know perfectly well what I meant.”

He bows in acknowledgement.

“As I previously stated, I had already perused the lesson for the week.”

I sigh and rub my face.

Damn that genius Vulcan brain.

“Forgive me father but I had other important subjects on my mind, most of which I need to discuss with you.”

I look at his brown almond shaped eyes, his slanted eyebrows; his straight dark bowl cut hair and his pointy ears.

Jesus, my kid is looking more like Spock every day.

How could I have missed this?

“I assume that this is where your earlier permission to ask a personal query comes in.”

“Yes father.”

“Well, ask away.”

I fold my arms over the desk and wait for him to gather his thoughts.

God forbid that he ask a question without calculating the results like a million times in his head.

I smile at him.

“As you are well aware, I spoke with my Uncle Spock two days ago. He spoke to me about his universe.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. He shared about the differences that have occurred between his timeline and ours.”

“Must have been interesting.”

He looks down at his clasped hands.

I frown.

“What’s the matter?”

“In his future, you and he merely remained good friends. He was bonded with his Captain Kirk and I was never born. You led a completely different life from the one you will have in this timeline.”

I stand and go sit next to him.

I caress his bowed head and he moves closer to me.

“Khosaar.”

He looks up at me.

“Father, do you ever wonder what would have been if Nero had never made an appearance? If you had not been forced to have a child and if your relationship with sa-mekh had not moved beyond simple friendship? I suspect that you have been forced into this life, into this role.”

“Don’t you ever think that, do you hear me? I love you and I wouldn’t change this experience for anything. Maybe things were supposed to be different but it’s not good to dwell on what should have been. This is my life and I accept it willingly. I was not forced to have you, I wanted you.”

“But you already have a child with someone that you loved.”

“No. I had a child with someone I had loved but who no longer returned my feelings. Joanna is my daughter but I never got to see her and enjoy her childhood the way a parent should. I missed a lot and there was nothing left for me to salvage which is why I chose to join Starfleet. Maybe your father and I were only meant to be friends; maybe we would never have met had Nero not attacked Vulcan. Hell, your godfather would never have become Captain of the Enterprise.”

“But Uncle Spock said my godfather was always meant to be Captain.”

“That might have been true in his universe but in this universe he cheated on a very big exam, an exam created by your father. No one ever beat the test and that didn’t sit well with Jim. He doesn’t believe in no win scenarios. Your dad filed charges against him and when we left earth, he was on academic probation which meant that he wasn’t allowed to serve aboard any ship until the hearing.”

“Then how did he come to be aboard the Enterprise? Uncle Scott said my sa-mekh almost killed him.”

“I smuggled him aboard.”

“Father.”

“I know. Captain Pike was in charge of this vessel but when he was taken captive by Nero, he left Spock in charge and he made Jim the first officer.”

“Which is how my godfather ended up on Delta Vega for mutiny and where he met Uncle Spock.”

“Exactly. So you see? Things might not be what they were supposed to be but that doesn’t make it any less. This is the life I lead and I’m not going to miss out on it because I’m only focusing on what should have been.”

“Kadiith.”

“Exactly.”

I kiss the crown of his head and he allows it.

***************

“Lieutenant Jacobs informed me that Khosaar was not at his afternoon lesson.”

“Yeah.”

“From your answer I suspect that you already knew.”

“He came down to see me.”

“I see.”

“Don’t be upset with our boy.”

“He should be applying himself to his studies; it will do him no good to ignore his responsibilities.”

“So much for you not getting upset.”

“You are too lenient with him. He should be here focusing on his studies and not with Jim watching a movie.”

“He may be more Vulcan than human but he is still a child. I will not force him to spend his days locked away with his nose stuck in a computer.”

He turns away.

“Is that what you think I want for our son?”

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I hug Spock from behind, my arms folding over his chest.

His body relaxes from its tense line.

“Spock.” I say quietly. “Our kid is way too smart for his own good. I just don’t want him to miss out in being a kid because we expect too much of him. He’s not in competition with anyone. Just let him have some fun for a little bit.”

He turns in my arms, his hands cupping my face.

“Forgive me ashal-veh.”

“There is nothing to forgive ashaya.”

“You are right; Khosaar has no need for a strict studying regime. He is already very bright and exceedingly ahead for his age.”

“He is just like you. Smart, inquisitive, and unrelenting. Our boy is growing up so fast Spock.”

“The way children are wont to do.”

“I just can’t believe he’s nine already. Soon he will be leaving us to further his studies.”

“Do not stress yourself unnecessarily Leonard. That time is still a ways away.”

“You’re right. Live in the moment and all that.”

He kisses me softly.

“Maybe we should have our own little play date.”

“I do not understand.”

“Sure you don’t you liar.”

I move away and remove my blue shirt.

He raises an eyebrow.

“You know what they say. While the kid's are away, the parents will play.”

“If I may ask, what exactly will we be playing?”

I snort.

“Oh I don’t know. A little bit of this, a little bit of that. The point being that we actually get to it before the kid comes back.”

“Perhaps we should ascertain how long he will be with Jim.”

“Are you out of your Vulcan mind? And let Jim know what we’re up to? He’ll never let me live it down.”

“Then perhaps it would be best for us to be swift.”

“But not too swift.”

“Of course.”

I grab the back of his neck and bring him down for a kiss.

“I love you.”

“As do I ashayam.”

His communicator starts beeping.

“Son of a bitch.”

He kisses my jaw before releasing me and answering his comm.

“Commander Spock, you are needed down in science lab 2.”

“I shall be there momentarily. Spock out.”

He closes the comm. and looks at me.

I roll my eyes and let myself fall on the bed.

“Just go.”

“I shall try not to be too long.”

“I’ll just start without you and you can jump in when you come back.”

He raises a disapproving eyebrow.

“Fine, just leave me here to suffer.”

“You are being unnecessarily dramatic.”

“And you are being unnecessarily sexy.”

His lips quirk upward.

“I am certain you will survive.”

“Just get the fuck out before I ravage you.”

“As you wish.”

He bends down to kiss me.

“You bastard.”

*******************

Spock POV

It is already exceedingly late by the time I return to the quarters.

Leonard is asleep and I take a moment to watch him before making my way to our son’s bedroom.

He is curled up with I-Chaya, much the same I used to do with my sehlat.

I cover his shoulders with the blanket.

He turns his head to look at me.

“Sleep sa-fu.”

“Have a peaceful rest sa-mekh.”

I kiss his forehead before making my way back to Leonard.

I get into the bed, careful not to jostle too much.

He rolls over and makes his way closer to me.

It always surprised me the way he would know when I was there.

“You took your damn sweet time.”

I allow myself to smile.

“Forgive my lateness.”

“Hmph.”

I caress his back and he relaxes against me.

“Well, it was a good thing we didn’t get naked because five minutes after you left Khosaar came back. And you know that I hate the way I-Chaya watches us when we have sex.”

I kiss his head.

“Sleep.”

He yawns against my chest.

“You first.”

I roll my eyes in the dark.

“I saw that you know.”

“Leonard.”

“Spock.”

I sigh and close my eyes.

“I was thinking about Genesis.” He whispers.

I open my eyes.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I mean, we don’t know what happened or who did that to us. We just never went back.”

“The planet was deemed unsafe. Other teams could not be risked.”

“No, I know that. It was just the conversation that I had with our little elf today. He was asking me all these things about what should have been and Genesis came to my mind.”

“I see.”

He shifts against me, his hand splaying over my chest.

“Don’t you ever think about it? Maybe who ever lives there just lured us down there with the promise of all those Vulcan plants. We don’t even know if what we were seeing was real.”

“Sometimes it crosses my mind.”

“It’s just that there are all these things, all these factors that could have affected the outcome you know. If Jim had beamed down there, if M’Benga hadn’t been sick. Sometimes I think it was fate. That we were meant to go down there, that I was meant to have Khosaar, that we were meant to go on this journey together.”

“Vulcan’s do not believe in fate. However, I agree with your assessment. Had it not been because of the actions taken upon us on Genesis, I might have never been given the opportunity to be a father. I would have never of known such deep affection like only you can offer. I would have failed to have such a meaningful relationship with you.”

“You know, the other Spock went to a planet called Genesis in his timeline.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, but it didn’t give him a baby. It gave him life.”

“How curious then that Genesis also gave us life.”

“I’m glad it was you Spock.”

“As I am grateful to share this journey with you my t’hy’la.”

“I love you so fucking much Spock. The way I have never felt for anyone else.”

I swallow down the swell of emotion that rises in me.

“You are and shall always be a part of me. I cannot live without you ashayam, nor do I wish to.”

He pulls me over him.

I stare down into his sky blue eyes.

“Don’t just stare, kiss me you idiot.”

I raise an eyebrow.

I know how much he enjoys it. 

“Such amorous things you say.”

The sound of his laughter fills my heart with joy.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sa-mekh: father ___


End file.
